A new method has been developed in this laboratory which allows the preparation of 99% pure primary cultures of neurons and non-neuronal cells from embryonic chick sympathetic ganglia. A selective stimulation of non-neuronal cell proliferation ("gliosis") by homologous sympathetic neurons has already been demonstrated by utilization of such cultures. This neuronal-glial interaction and its mechanism(s) will be examined in detail. Other neuronal-glial interactions will be sought by measuring selected biochemical parameters in the isolated and recombined neuronal and non-neuronal cultures. A specific hypothesis concerning the regulation of glial cell metabolism during neuronal actvity will be tested. In addition, an attempt will be made to prepare pure neuronal and non-neuronal cultures from other parts of the nervous system including the sensory ganglia, cerebellum, and cerebral cortex. These cultures will be characterized and used for further studies on neuronal-glial interactions.